O'Children
by Nafrayu
Summary: [OS écrit pour le Secret Santa du FoF] Harry décide d'offrir un beau Noël à Hermione, malgré la solitude, la guerre et la mort. Il le veut plus que tout parce qu'elle est la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, à ce moment précis.


**Note** : Bonsoir et Joyeux Noël à tous !

A l'occasion du Secret Santa du FoF (le Forum Francophone), voici un OS écrit pour **Kaara1**.

Je l'ai écrit en écoutant _O'Children_ de Nick Cave et en regardant la partie du film où Harry et Hermione dansent ensemble. J'ai un peu modifié le tout et écrit cet OS qui, je l'espère, vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. J'aime beaucoup le couple Harry/Hermione et ça faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire quelque chose sur eux deux. J'ai tenté de ne pas m'acharner sur Ron pour autant puisque j'ai horreur du bashing de personnage (complètement OOC pour moi) donc j'espère que vous trouverez ça crédible.

 **Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling (que je maudis d'avoir mis Hermione et Ron ensemble...)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **O'Children**

Harry ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait fait ça. Après tout, la simple idée de fêter Noël quand on est poursuivit par des Mangemorts et menacé de mort était risible. Pourtant, il voulait fêter Noël. Pas pour lui dans le fond mais pour Hermione. Hermione qui avait vécu le départ de Ron comme une trahison, elle qui pleurait silencieusement la nuit tout en travaillant d'arrache-pied le reste du temps. Elle méritait un beau Noël, aussi beau que possible, du moins.

Harry était parti « emprunter » une dinde dans une ferme située à deux kilomètres au sud de leurs campements et avait laissé un peu d'argent moldu sur le perron de la porte. Puis, il avait installé quelques guirlandes un peu froissées trouvées dans une poubelle d'un grand magasin : il les avait réparé d'un « Reparo » puis avait décoré la tente autant que possible. Même si l'endroit restait assez miteux, c'était toujours mieux que rien. Ensuite, il avait soigneusement préparé la dinde – il avait vu la tante Pétunia le faire assez souvent pour savoir comment faire – qui rôtissait tranquillement au dessus d'un feu magique.  
Harry savait que déployer autant d'effort pour Noël avait quelque chose de dérisoire vu leurs conditions, que jamais ça ne règlerait leurs problèmes, que ça ne ferait pas revenir Ron d'ailleurs, pourtant, il voulait au moins essayer de faire sourire Hermione. Au moins une fois depuis des mois.

Alors qu'il retournait la dinde grâce à sa baguette magique, la délicieuse odeur de viande grillée réveilla son estomac qui se mit à gronder d'envie. Voilà une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de véritable repas chaud. Il découpa la dinde tant bien que mal à l'aide d'un sortilège de Découpe et la déposa dans deux assiettes ébréchées accompagnée de quelques pommes de terre grillées. Puis, il se servit du même sortilège qu'Hermione lorsqu'elle avait fait apparaître la guirlande de fleurs sur la tombe de ses parents pour décorer la table de camping un peu branlante d'une guirlande de houx.

Dehors, Harry entendit Hermione transplaner en un craquement sonore. Elle entra dans la tente, se débarrassa de son manteau et marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant la décoration. Harry eut un sourire, le premier depuis des semaines, en observant son air de surprise. Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières et se tourna vers lui.

– Harry, qu'est-ce que…, commença-t-elle.

– Joyeux Noël, Hermione, murmura-t-il.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait un peu gêné. Hermione lui sourit et s'approcha de la table. Elle avait perdu plusieurs kilos et ses yeux étaient cernés d'épuisement mais ce repas chaud semblait lui redonner vie.

Ils s'installèrent et mangèrent en silence – ni l'un, ni l'autre ne souhaitaient parler de leurs conditions actuelles et ils n'avaient aucun autre sujet de conversation – savourant ce repas de Noël sans savoir avec précision quand serait le prochain.  
Harry repensa alors à une phrase que Ron avait prononcé il y avait plusieurs mois de cela – une éternité, quelque part : « Et Hermione ? On ne tiendra pas quelques jours sans elle ! ». Ron avait eu raison, bien sûr. Sans Hermione, Harry serait mort depuis probablement sa première année. Hermione avait déchiffré l'énigme de Rogue dans le chemin qui les menait à la pierre philosophale ; c'était Hermione qui avait trouvé quelle créature hantait les couloirs de Poudlard en deuxième année ; c'était toujours Hermione qui avait permis de sauver Sirius et Buck en troisième année : en quatrième année, Hermione l'avait aidé à maîtriser le sortilège d'Attraction qui lui avait permis de remporter la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, sans compter qu'elle avait été là au moment où tout le monde lui tournait le dos ; Harry serait également mort si, en cinquième année, Hermione ne l'avait pas accompagné au Ministère de la magie sans parler de l'A.D., ni de tous les devoirs où elle l'avait aidé.

Non, sans Hermione, Harry ne serait certainement pas devenu le sorcier qu'il était aujourd'hui. La culpabilité contracta son estomac alors qu'il songeait qu'il aurait aimé s'en souvenir plus tôt. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il l'observait depuis de longues secondes sans manger. Il se reprit et avala une pomme de terre chaude. Elle avait beau manquer d'assaisonnement, elle lui apparut comme étant la plus délicieuse qu'il ait jamais mangée. Hermione, qui avait déjà dévoré la moitié de son assiette, releva la tête et croisa son regard.

– Ça va, Harry ? demanda-t-elle.

– Oui, dit-il en hochant la tête. Oui je pensais juste à… Poudlard.

C'était le plus près de la vérité et Harry ne voulait pas parler du reste.

– Moi aussi, j'y pense parfois, avoua-t-elle.

Le reste du repas s'acheva dans un silence gênant. Harry ne voulait pas parler de Ron, encore moins de Ginny et évoquer Poudlard lui rappelait Dumbledore, ce qui était encore plus douloureux. Pourtant, sans qu'il le veuille, des souvenirs qu'il croyait oubliés remontèrent en lui. Il se souvenait de son premier voyage à bord du Poudlard Express, quand il avait rencontré Hermione, cette jeune fille autoritaire aux grandes dents et aux cheveux ébouriffées. Il lui semblait que cette petite fille était bien loin de la jolie jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui, même si ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi emmêlés.

Soudain, Harry eut une idée. Puisqu'Hermione et lui avaient terminé leurs repas, ils n'avaient qu'à danser. La vieille radio posée dans un coin de la pièce diffusait une chanson un peu mélancolique qui collait parfaitement à la situation. Harry se leva et tapota la radio du bout de sa baguette magique pour monter le son. Bien que grésillant, c'était agréable de faire quelque chose d'aussi normal que d'écouter de la musique. Ensuite, Harry s'approcha d'Hermione et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se lève.

Elle prit sa main et lui lança un regard un peu amène qui semblait dire « Mais enfin, Harry, tu n'es pas sérieux ? » et pourtant, il l'était. Il glissa ses doigts sous sa chemise et ôta délicatement le médaillon de Serpentard qui ornait sa peau pâle. Puis, il posa l'objet maudit sans ménagement à côté de la vieille radio. Ensuite, il amena Hermione au centre de la pièce et, maladroitement puisqu'il ne savait pas vraiment danser, posa une main dans son dos tout en prenant l'autre dans la sienne.

Au bout de quelques pas hésitant en accord avec les notes de la chanson, Hermione eut un petit rire.

– Attends, Harry, je vais te montrer, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle se serra contre lui et prit les choses en main.

 _Pass me that lovely little gun_

 _My dear, my darling one_

Ils valsèrent au milieu de la pièce en renversant par inadvertance le plat vide de pomme de terre. Éclatant de rire, ils se déplacèrent vers la vieille radio et Hermione posa sa tête contre le torse de Harry. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait grandit de plusieurs centimètres depuis l'année précédente. Il serra un peu plus fort Hermione contre lui.

 _They're mopping up the blutcher's floor_

 _Or your broken little heart_

Que pouvait-il faire pour Hermione ? Pour qu'elle oublie que Ron les avait tous les deux laissé tomber ? Harry n'en savait rien. D'ailleurs, malgré sa colère envers son meilleur ami, il l'enviait. Il l'enviait pour sa famille, pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui bien au chaud et protégé sans avoir à chercher un hypothétique objet renfermant un fragment de l'âme de Voldemort. Pour toutes ces raisons, Harry ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il allait trouver la solution et que tout serait fini dans quelques jours, tout simplement parce qu'une guerre ne se termine pas avec des promesses vides.  
Harry posa sa tête contre celle d'Hermione et ferma les yeux. Savourant la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, la douceur de sa peau, les chatouillis de ses cheveux…

 _We have the answer to all your fears_

 _It's short, it's simple, it's crystal clear_

 _It's round about, it's somewhere here_

 _Lost amongst our winnings_

– Oh, Harry, murmura Hermione au creux de son cou, comment est-ce qu'on va s'en sortir ?

Harry resta silencieux. On pouvait difficilement mentir à Hermione et il refusait de se contenter d'un « Ça ira » ou d'un « On trouvera une solution ».

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-il sur le même ton.

 _We're all weeping now, weeping because  
There ain't nothing we can do to protect you_

Effectivement, jamais Harry n'avait paru plus loin de la vérité. Comme à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, une colère sourde et noire l'envahissait brutalement et lui donnait envie de tout casser autour de lui. Il ferma les doigts et serra un peu plus fort Hermione contre elle.  
Hermione risquait bien pire que la mort en restant avec lui, et pourtant elle était là. Elle le suivait au péril de sa vie. Harry sentit une bouffée de courage monter en lui. De tous ses alliés, Hermione était la seule qui était là et il se jura de la protéger quoiqu'il arrive, même si ça impliquait d'endurer les pires tortures.

 _Hey little train ! Wait for me !_ _  
 _I was held in chains but now I'm free_  
 _I'm hanging in there, don't you see_  
 _In this process of elimination__

– Je ne sais pas, répéta Harry plus fort alors que la chanson se terminait en un grésillement sinistre. Mais je te promets que tout ça, poursuivit-il maladroitement, c'est utile. Je sais que pour l'instant, on a l'air de tourner en rond, mais j'ai confiance en Dumbledore, je sais qu'il m'a laissé des indices…

Il jeta un instant un coup d'œil au vieil exemplaire des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ , au médaillon de Serpentard et au vif d'or posés tous trois sur la table.

– On va y arriver, répéta-t-il d'une voix plus assurée. Et je sais que je ne pourrais jamais te remercier de tout ce que tu as fais mais…

– Harry, tu es mon ami, coupa Hermione d'un ton catégorique, j'ai promis de te suivre alors je te fait.

– Mais si jamais il devait t'arriver quoi que ce soit, poursuivit-il malgré tout, je te promets de tout faire pour te protéger… Euh…

Hermione avait un sourire désarmant et Harry se sentit rougir. Il savait qu'il n'était pas aussi bon sorcier qu'elle, mais il savait qu'il pouvait être bon tout de même, il l'avait prouvé à de nombreuses reprises.

– Je sais que tu es forte, Hermione, mais je peux…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa justification puisqu'Hermione s'avança brusquement et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Surprit, il resta figé quelques secondes avant de lui rendre son baiser. Et alors, pour la première fois depuis des mois, tout s'envola. Il oublia Poudlard, les Mangemorts, Rogue, Dumbledore, Ron, le Terrier, Ginny… il oublia tout et glissa une main dans les cheveux emmêlés de son amie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, ce qu'il savait en revanche c'était qu'Hermione était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne saurait le dire.

Hermione quitta ses lèvres bien trop tôt à son goût et ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder les yeux dans les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Harry vit quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'espoir dans ceux d'Hermione. Lui-même se sentait mieux, plus léger, assuré que son amie serait là, avec lui, peut-être même jusqu'à la fin. Soudain, l'image de Ginny s'imposa à lui et il déglutit difficilement. Il avait passé de si bons moments en sa compagnie, pouvaient-ils les oublier si facilement uniquement parce qu'il avait embrassé sa meilleure amie ?

« Bien sûr que non », murmura une voix dans sa tête. Non, il n'oublierait jamais Ginny et le bonheur qu'elle lui avait procuré mais se serait mentir que de songer qu'elle était la personne qu'il voulait à ses côté à cet instant précis. La personne qu'il voulait c'était Hermione. Mais il y avait Ron…

– Excuses-moi, finit-elle par murmurer.

– Non, non, dit précipitamment Harry, c'est juste que je pensais à Ginny…

Hermione s'écarta de lui et Harry comprit qu'il avait dit quelque chose de travers. Encore. Après tout, c'était Hermione qui l'avait aidé à comprendre Cho et elle encore qui l'avait aidé à sortir avec Ginny. Il pouvait difficilement lui demander conseil à propos d'elle-même.

– Je veux dire que je ne sais pas si je veux continuer avec elle, ajouta-t-il rapidement avec l'impression que son cœur venait d'avoir un raté.

Une partie de son esprit se demanda vaguement comment il avait pu être inquiet à propos des Horcruxes il y a quelques minutes.  
Hermione le regarda avec une expression de profonde inquiétude, comme si elle était tiraillée elle aussi, et c'était sans doute le cas.

– Et il y a Ron, ajouta-t-il.

Il comprit immédiatement qu'il venait de faire une deuxième erreur. Les yeux d'Hermione se mirent à flamboyer de colère et Harry espéra secrètement qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette magique à portée de main.

– Ron ? répéta-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui. Ron m'a brisé le cœur quand il nous a abandonné. A partir de là, j'ai décidé que… J'ai décidé que rien ne serait possible entre lui et moi. Je lui pardonnerais peut-être en tant qu'ami, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin, dit-elle les larmes perlant dans ses yeux noisette.

Malgré tout, sa voix était ferme et Harry comprit que sa décision avait été prise des semaines plus tôt.

A court de mots, ils décidèrent de s'asseoir côte à côte à l'entrée de la tente. Hermione attrapa la plus chaude des couvertures et ils s'enveloppèrent dedans, serrés l'un contre l'autre pour se tenir chaud. Dehors, tout était calme et le ciel parsemé de gros nuages épais. De la neige tombait doucement sur le sol gelé, recouvrant lentement les feuilles d'un tapis immaculé. Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry et celui-ci remonta la couverture contre elle.

– J'ai aimé chaque moment que j'ai passé avec Ginny, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'est pas la personne la plus importante de ma vie, lança maladroitement Harry.

Il se maudit de ne pas être aussi doué qu'Hermione pour exprimer ses sentiments. Cependant, il apprécia que la nuit soit aussi noire pour ne pas qu'elle le voit rougir.

– Je t'aime aussi, Harry, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Harry se sentit alors plus léger. Le ciel lui paru plus beau, la neige plus blanche, la température plus douce. Il songea que tout était possible s'ils étaient tous les deux. Il baissa la main vers la sienne et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Oui, tout était possible.  
Alors qu'Hermione se serra un peu plus fort contre lui, Harry se surprit pour la première fois depuis des mois à rêver à un avenir. Mais, cette fois-ci, Hermione se tenait à ses côtés.

– Joyeux Noël, Hermione.

Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année à tous !_


End file.
